The present invention relates to an improved gasket means for use in a dust collector, and in particular, for an improved gasket means for suspending a filter element from a venturi air nozzle in a dust collector.
Dust collectors of the type in which the improved gasket means of the present invention is utilized are well-known in the art. Typically, such dust collectors include a housing partitioned into a dust-laden air chamber and a clean air chamber. Venturi air nozzles provide fluid communication between the two chambers. A filter element, which may be a bag-type filter medium or a pleated paper cartridge type element, is generally secured to the venturi air nozzle. In a typical unit, anywhere from seventy to eighty air nozzles and associated filter elements may be utilized. In operation, the dust-laden air is drawn through the filter element into the venturi air nozzle and then into the clean air chamber. The dust is deposited or collected generally on the exterior of the bag-type filter or by the pleated paper media of a filter cartridge. Periodically, short bursts or pulses of air are directed in a reverse-flow from the clean air chamber into the filter element to drive the collected dust from the filter element. The dust falls into a collection bin and is subsequently removed.
The prior art dust collector units, in particular those utilizing bag-type filter elements, have demonstrated significant disadvantages with regard to replacement of a malfunctioning or leaking bag and the filter element installation procedures in general. For example, in prior art dust collectors, or baghouses, if a single bag develops a leak, generally each bag between the leaking bag and the baghouse access door must necessarily be removed in order to manually reach the clamp device securing the failed bag. Thus, as a result of a single bag failure, the baghouse or dust collector is inoperative for extended periods of time while bags are being removed and replaced. In the industrial environment, it often becomes necessary to provide a standby baghouse or to completely shut down a production line to avoid being cited for violations of clean air standards.
Additionally, in the prior art baghouses, the procedure of clamping the bags in place is extremely critical and a failure to properly clamp a bag could result in leakage of dust-laden air into the clean air chamber. In these instances, as a result of human error in the bagging procedure, it is not uncommon that a newly rebagged collector must be shut down in order to reclamp a bag improperly installed.
The present invention eliminates these disadvantages of the prior art systems in that it is an improved gasket means for securing either a pleated paper filter cartridge element or a bag-type filter element to a venturi air nozzle in a dust collector. The gasket is designed for secure sealing engagement with the bottom lip of the venturi air nozzle substantially eliminating the problem associated with leaks in the prior art dust collector units. The present invention is also characterized by simplicity of installation of the gasket on the venturi air nozzle. It is readily apparent when the gasket means of the present invention is properly or improperly seated on the venturi air nozzle so that the problems of improper installation are eliminated. The relative ease of installation also substantially reduces the amount of time required to service the dust collector unit. In particular, an entire dust collector unit or baghouse can be rebagged in one-third or less of the time required in the prior art systems. Therefore, operator maintenance time and down time of the collector unit in industrial production lines is significantly reduced.